Never Alone
by omega112
Summary: What if magneto and Lorna aren't the only people in the world who can control metal and what happens when this metal bender cant control his powers yet and comes to Genosha for help but will he find help there and also maybe something more. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS,BLOOD,AND SWEARING
1. I knew i wasn't the only one

Slanted writing means thoughts bold writing is yelling

* * *

Johnathon's Pov

_We were on a boat to Genosha a so called sanctuary i was told that there was a man like me on that island that he could help me control my powers i really hope my information is right because i can lose control of my powers sometimes if im upset or angry or scared im a little scared right now but i keep telling myself you have to do this what if this is the only other person like you i keep telling myself that and hope its all true._

I am brought out of my thoughts when a knock is heard on the door and a man shouts "now docking on Genosha all mutants who wish to go you got 10 min before we leave so get your stuff and get on to the deck"he said in a commanding voice but i also hear some kindness behind it

I gather my things and get in the deck where the captain is waiting for us he speaks to us calmly "Ok we are now on Genosha when you step off this boat a new life awaits you now i know this two month voyage has been hard on some of you but if you do not want to go to Genosha we will refund your money and if you would like you can become part of my crew but that is up to you"he says and steps back and some of the mutants go to his side where the captain greets them and welcomes them to the crew

The rest of us bid them farewell and head twords the island

ON THE ISLAND

_Oh my gosh this place is nothing like the TV and news papers said Its better everywhere there are mutants and they all get along there is no fighting here but there is peace no cruel humans to put me down no MRD to hunt me this is great but i have to stay focused i need to find that guy if only i could remember his name all i know is that my informant said he could help me control my powers and that he was the leader here well i guess i had better start asking around_

I look around to see if i could find someone to help me find the guy in charge when a woman walks p to me she is wearing lots of crimson colored cloths and she is really pretty

"you look lost do you need help sir"she asks

"yeah well do you know the guy in charge here" i ask polightly

"yes i believe i do why do you ask"she asks me with a smile

"well you see i have a problem with my powers and i was told he could help me control them better"i tell her she then gets a curious look on her face

"what is your power sir and why does it include my father"she asks me slightly serious now and i get kinda scared

"i can't tell you i was told only to tell the guy in charge"i say slightly scared now as i take a step back i then hear the faint sound of metal bending and start to calm down

"well im not sure if he will like this but since your new and you need his help im sure he can make an exception"she says and leads me twords the center of the island

We walk for an hour and she stops and sits down on a near by bench while i stand next to her she looks at me curiously

"aren't you tired from all that walking"i shake my head

"when your like me you have to be fast to get away from your enemies and you have to run for a long time because if you dont well then"i then lift up my leather jacket sleeve to show her many cuts and scars she gasps "you get hurt" i finish saying and pull my sleeve back down

"some of those look only a week or two old are you sure your ok"she asks me concerned now

"yeah as long as you dont touch my right shoulder ill be fine the one there is a good sized one and i guess it will take another week to heal" i say and after about ten minuets we start to walk again after about 5 min later we arrive at her home and walk in and she tells me to wait for me hear and walks away

Ten min later

It has been ten min already and i haven't seen or heard a thing but just when im about to give up and walk out i hear someone walking twords me humming i can tell its not the girl from before so i look around and see a Chandler and decide to hide there even though it didn't look to stable i hear her coming closer so i jump onto the chandler and hang on for dear life

I then see a girl about my age maybe a year younger about 15 with green hair and a vase full of flowers in her hands i then start to lose my grip when the girl stop and looks around

"where should i put you"she says out loud and i think one thing _oh come on _

My hands then slips i begin to fall twords the ground i know my covers blown anyways so i yell "look out below"and flip through the air the girl looks up and gasps covering her head dropping the vase i land a couple of inches away from her and catch the vase before it falls to the ground

"whoa that was close you nearly dropped your-"i say and look up to see how close i am to her and how beautiful she is and see she is blushing her whole face red "flowers" i finish and take a big step back and hand her the vase blushing slightly

"thank you for saving my flowers"she says shyly "im Lorna"

"im Johnathan but most people call me john" i say and hold out my hand which she shakes i then hear another person coming twords us i see crimson again and know it was the other girl

She looks at us both and tells me "my father will see you now but be warned do not play games with him be compleatly serious and try not to make him angry" I nod and feel myself getting scared again and think _Is this guy going to hurt me two_

I then enter the nearest door followed by Lorna and the other girl who close the door behind me i feel even more scared now and can feel my powers start get out of control but i calm myself down and look at the man before me he is wearing crimson like the other girl and had grey hair he looked calm but i could tell he was frustrated i gulp and he begins to speak

"why are you hear young man"he says to me

"well sir i came a long way to find you because i was told you could help me"i say

"with what young man why do you need my help"he says now curious

"well i have a problem with my powers and someone said you would be able to help me his name was charles i think you know him sir" i say he nod and gets up and walks twords me i start to get scared again

"please stay back i dont want to hurt anyone"i say and step back slightly and he keeps coming forward until im up against the wall now i am scared beyond belief

"Please sir you have to stay back i dont want to hurt you"i say to him and begin to feel my powers begin to become wild

"young man i highly dought you can hurt me but me on the other hand can hurt you"he says and that dose it

**"NO I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE HURT ME ANYMORE"** i yell and begin to control the metal around me from the walls and turn them into spears and throw them at him pinning him to the wall behind him he looks shocked as does his daughter and Lorna i then start to destroy everything around me and after a minute i stop look around and realize i had lost control again i then walk to the nearest corner and hug my knees to myself

"im sorry im sorry im so sorry" i say and create a sphere around me out of metal and begin to cry silently knowing he would hate me now like all the others

I then hear the noise of metal creaking and bending and look up to see the man standing there looking at me

"you want me to leave now right to get away from you and your island forever to just crawl off and die right" i say to him and hug my knees tighter to my chest i then see him smile

"young man why would i do that what you have is a very rare and unique ability like me and my daughter Lorna you can control metal and like all mutants you can stay on my island but you will live with me and my daughters Lorna and Wanda"he says i then look up at him and stand up

"so i can call this place my home"i say and he nods i then do something that shocks us both i hug him tightly

"thank you"i say in a whisper and surprisingly he hugs me back but when he does he accidental grasps my shoulder causing me to yell out in pain and drop to the floor as my wound opens up again turning my shirt red i grasp my shoulder and dig in my bag for a needle and thread i see them coming twords me to help but i hold up my hand

"please lorna can you and wanda exit the room for a couple of minutes there are some things you shouldn't have to see" i say and they nod there heads and leave i then turn to the man

"what you are about to see may shock you"i say and remove my jacket and shirt showing him my many scars and cuts he looks shocked

"do you know how to stitch up a wound"he asks me

"yeah i do it all the time"i say and start to stitch up my shoulder

Lornas Pov

"hey wanda what do you think of john" i ask her

"i dont know what to think he is probably the only other person that can control metal other than you and father plus he has many scars on his arms and most likely torso and i can tell he has a troubled past other wise he wouldn't have done what he did"she says to me

"oh" i say and begin to blush remembering how kind he was to me before and after the incident and how handsome he was and i guess wanda noticed

"hey Lorna are you blushing"she asks i shake my head really fast to tell her no but she knows i was

"oh my gosh you like him dont you"she says teasingly i blush even harder

"maybe a little i mean he was really nice to me before in the hall and with father after his accident plus he is really cute and he's pretty buff"i say and look at wanda

"dont tell dad ok he will be mad at him if he finds out i like him"i say to her and make her promise not to tell

Johns Pov

after about 20 min i am done with the stitches and grab a small flask from my bag and take a swig of whiskey and pour some on the wound

"where did you get those cut young man" the man asked me

"well mr.-"i say

"Magneto call me magneto or Eric if you want"he says

"well magneto some of them are from the MRD's and people who hated me and wanted me dead but a lot of them were from"i stop there and look at the ground

"from who"he asks me

"from my dad he found out i was a mutant and hated me for it and gave me these to remember how much he hated me"i say to him "thats why i was scared before of you hurting me because everyone around me has always hurt me because im a freak"i say

"you will not have to worry about that here you are amoungst brothers here"he says

"sir where will i stay on the island"i ask him he just smiles and says "with me of course you need to learn how to control your powers and im the one to teach you along with my daughter Lorna she controls metal also but since i have only built three rooms here one for me one for wanda and one for Lorna you will be sharing a room with Lorna seeing as Wanda will probably try to kill you if you enter her room"he says i blush without him noticing

"but remember no funny buisness understand"he says and i nod and he calls Lorna in and tells her what he told me and she blushes also without him noticing and looks at me every now and then "now off to bed you two its late and you need rest especially you young man with that shoulder of yours"he says

"my name is Johnathan sir but people call me john"i say to him and then me and Lorna go to her room where there is bed a dresser and a couple of posters on the wall i then notice that there is no sofa or chair for me to sleep in so i ask her

"um lorna where do i sleep"she giggles

"well since i dont have a sofa or chair for you to sleep in you will just have to sleep in the same bed as me"she says while blushing i blush also i then go into my bag and grab a black shirt and turn around as i see her start to undress and get ready for bed we then both climb into the bed and begin to fall asleep when lorna turns in her sleep and cuddles into me and i begin to blush again but soon wrap my arm around her and pull her close and fall asleep

* * *

**Please read and review**


	2. Nightmares and rainstorms

Later that night

Johns Pov

_**"where you at boy"my father had yelled i try to hide even further in the closet**_

_**"you know better than to hide from me"he said in a deep menacing voice i hold my breath when he comes closer **_

_**"so thats how its going to be huh"he says again walking out of sight i slowly poke my head out and look around thinking that the cost is clear and come out of the closet and go for the door **_

_**"i knew that would work"i hear my father say and i stop dead in my tracks and feel a chill go up my spine he walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder and i close my eyes knowing what is about to happen**_

_**He then hits me across the room making me fall onto my stomach i try to get up and he kicks the wind out of me and starts to stomp on my back i cry out in pain and beg him to stop but he just laughs i try to use my powers but he hits me again and again this time with his belt for trying to use them after another 5 min of torture he stops and starts to walk away**_

_**"wh-why do you do t-this to me im your s-son"i ask weak and about to fall unconcious he turns around and hits me again**_

_**"because your a freak and a abomination"he says "plus if the world found out about you then my whole anti-mutant campaine would be ruined"he smiles at me and laughs **_

_**"can you imagine what they would say senator Kelly's mutant son kept secret now reveled"he smiles again"ha but they wont find out about you not now not ever"he says and walks away i then think it is over when he comes back with MRD officers with tazzers i try to run but they catch me and shock me i scream and scream begging them to stop but they just laugh and i scream and scream and scream **_

_**I then hear a faint voice "john john wake up wake up john"**_

* * *

I suddenly open my eyes shoot up from the bed and look around scared and confused

I fall out of the bed and scramble over to the nearest corner and hug my knees to my chest and start mumbling to myself "no more pain please no more pain" just then the door burst open and magneto and wanda rush in worried

"lorna what happened we heard screaming and thought you guys were in trouble" magneto says and looks over to me still in the corner mumbling something he can't hear he then looks over at lorna for a explanation

"well we were sleeping and suddenly he started shifting and turning in his sleep waking me up and then he started screaming like he was being hurt by something"she says and walks over to me i then pull her into a hug and cry begging her

"please dont let him hurt me anymore please no more pain"i say letting the tears flow hugging her tightly she then asks me "dont let who hurt you john" i cry some more and say "my dad senator Kelly"i say and hear magneto wanda and lorna gasp in shock

"the senators is your father"magneto asked i nodded and held onto lorna as she ran her hand through my hair it felt soothing and made me sleepy i then open my eyes and begin to stand up she lets go inside i feel sad that she let go i then look around for my bag when i find it i take out a bottle of pills

"what are those for"lorna asks me i look into her eyes and decide to tell them

"they are pills to help you stay awake for long periods of time i take them so i dont sleep and have those nightmares"i say wanda walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "how long have you been awake"she asks me i look at them and decide to tell them

"nearly a year its not safe for me to sleep"i say then magneto and Lorna come over to me

"please give me the pills son i know your afraid but you need to sleep its not healthy for you not to"he says and i stare at the bottle in my hand and look at them and i feel safe and give the pills to magneto who looks surprised i gave them up so easily

"i took them because i was afraid but being with you guys i dont feel scared any more i feel safe for the first time in my life"i say lorna then hugs me and i blush a deep red which magneto notices and mouths well talk about this some other time i just nod and they walk out and me and lorna go back to bed

One month later

I wake up with lorna laying her head on my chest i blush a deep red and look outside it is slightly cloudy and might rain i really hoped it would i slowly got out of bed and got dressed and head twords magnetos office where i can tell he is waiting for me i sigh and open the door it has been a month since the incident i still sometimes wake up from them but every time lorna was there to comfort me

"good morning magneto"i say he nods "take a seat john"he tells me and i sit down in-front of him

"i assume you know why i wanted to talk to you"i nod and he smiles "good i saw how you reacted to my daughters hug that night "i nod and look at the ground he chuckles slightly

"dont be discouraged boy i am not here to stop you from loving her"i look up shocked "walk with me john"he says and we begin to walk threw the large home and he begins to explain

"you see lorna's mother died when she was very young and ever since she has not been the same so i tried my hardest to make her happy which she is but she never has had a friend before or in your case a crush"he says and i blush slightly "you see after her mother died she was always with me like she was afraid i would be gone if she let me out of her sight but eventually she knew i would never leave her but even i cant live forever and she knows that and has accepted that but"he stops and i look at him curiously

"what is it sir"i ask him

"i need you to promise me something john i need you to promise you'll stay with her when im gone she has grown fond of you in after a few days that's rare for my daughter usually it takes her months to begin to talk to people but you did it in a few days so i need you to promise you'll stay with her when i pass please"he asks me

"i will sir i will stay with her i promise"i say and he nods and begins to walk away when i add "plus sir i like her two she is the first person who i have liked in a long time and this time she likes me back i just hope my father doesn't do anything stupid to ruin all this"i say and he nods and says to me "i will handle your father he will pay for what he has done but i wont do it till you are ready"he says and walks away

I walk back inside and look for lorna i look into her room and she isn't there so i start to look for her to tell her i am hear to stay

10 min later

"man this place is bigger than i thought well guess there's only one thing to do"i say to myself and kneel and close my eyes i then hit the floor with my fist causing a small shockwave to go through the island big enough for me to get a good view of everything on the island but small enough for no one to notice i open my eyes and smile

_shes in the garden picking flowers_ i think to myself and begin to head that way

In the garden 

I look around to see lorna picking flowers from some bushes she then goes to pick one but can't reach it and struggles to grab it i smile to myself and walk up silently and pick it for her when i do this she whips around quickly surprised she looks at me and blushes slightly

"Hi i believe you wanted this one right"i say and she nods so i carefully place the flower in her hair which causes her to blush again

"how did you find me here i mean it took me threemonths to know this place inside out"she asks and i smile

"its a little Technic i created i could show you if you want i"i say nervously

"sure id love to"she says and i nod

"ok first you get on one knee like so"she does as i do "then you place your palm on the ground and clear your mind you have got to feel the earths movements the way it moves"i tell her and she does "then you just and i hit the ground sending a shockwave through the ground again like the last one"she gasps and we look at each other

"how did you do that"i smile "i learned how to do that over a year ago its pretty handy when you want to find someone or if you want to see your enemies in the dark"she smiles and i stand and help her up

"oh i have some good news"i tell her she now looks at me curiously and i can see some fear in hope i her eyes "what is it"she asks i smile "well after some thought ive decided to stay here on Genosha with you and your family" she then squeals and hugs me tightly knocking me off my feet i laugh and hug her back we then start to head back inside when it begins to slowly rain lorna pulls me inside as it begins to come down softly

I look at her and walk out into the rain by myself raise my head and close my eyes "what are you doing"she asks me "im standing in the rain"i say back "why dont you hate getting wet and isn't it cold"she says i shake my head no and say "ever since i was little i have always loved the rain its so peaceful and calm its the only thing me and my father had in common during storms me and him would open all the doors and windows and stand in the rain and my father would hold me close and he would say he was sorry about what he did i felt safe then just like i do now"i say to her turn my head her way and hold out my hand twords her my eyes staring into hers begging her to join me she finnaly took my hand and let me lead her into the rain

She and i closed our eyes and raised our faces to the rain feeling the coolness of the rain on our skin and slowly i reached for her hand which she allowed me to hold and after a couple of minutes i pulled her close to me as i held her she rested her head on my shoulder and started to speak

"I feel the coolness on my skin i feel the wetness of the earth i feel my worries drift away as i stand here with you i hear the rythem of the rain i hear the song the rain sings for us i see the earth at its purest form but still no one else sees but me and you others just see rain i see our secret place"as i end so does the rain slowly we look at each other looking into each others eyes and slowly our faces come closer and our eyes start to close she closes her eyes and stops her lips only centimeters from mine and i close the gap we pull each other closer and deepen the kiss putting all our emotions into that one kiss after a minute we pull back from each other and i rest my forehead on hers

"i had a feeling you felt the same way about me john i was just to afraid to show you"she says we then hear someone clear there throat we whip around to see wanda glaring daggers at me

"well lorna i guess you know what this means" she says and lorna gasps "no wanda dont please"lorna begs

"i must he must prove himself to me he has already done that with father but now he faces me"she says and i already know where this is going and nod taking off my jacket

"are you sure you want to fight me"i say in a monotone she nods "no powers right"she nods again "ok lets go then your move"i say and she charges at me


	3. Prove yourself

Wanda charged at me and tried to hit me with a right hook but i just caught it with ease not even blinking she then tried to hit me with her other hand but i easily caught that one two still without blinking she tried to get out of my grip but i just squeezed her hand tighter and she looked at me with anger in her eyes

"your holding back"i tell her and she nods "dont" i say and release her and pushing her back she then looks at me shocked

"do as he says wanda you defiantly dont want to hold anything back with this one"magneto says from above her she nods and comes at me full force faster than before but not fast enough she throws a kick at me but i simply side step the attack and she tries again and i catch it and throw her back she then becomes even angrier and tries to hit me over and over but i simply side step her attacks every time and i smile

"just" she tries to kick me "stay" she tries again "still" and tries again but misses i do a back flip and smile

"give me your best shot"i say and she hits me as hard as she can in the face making me fall to the ground

"got ya"she says but i get up and grin and look at magneto

"can i take them off now"i ask him and he nods and i pull up my pants leg and start to undo the weights around my legs "thats better"i say and toss them behind me

"as if losing a couple pounds of weight will help"just then the weights hit the ground creating a enormis dust cloud

"well if your done attacking i guess its my turn"i say and in one quick movement disappear from her sight and end up behind her "im over here"i say and hit her in her back causing her to grunt and spin around to find me gone again

"hey up here"i say and kick in the face and disappear again

"you know if you want to know the truth i am only moving at half speed and im not even trying to hurt you" i say and she gasps

i then appear in-front of her "please dont make me hurt you wanda just yield and let me be with lorna"i say to her

"wanda listen to him you know he could easily kill you with out a second thought he has killed before men and women both he has survived years by himself in the woods avoiding the MRD for hevens sake please just yield"magneto says to her

"i cant do that yet father i want to see what he's made of so john dont hold back and show me what you got"she tells me i look at magneto and he nods i then look at lorna

"lorna please dont look"i say she nods and closes her eyes i then close my eyes and disappear i then appear behind her and she falls down to the ground unconcious and bleeding i then pick her up and take her to her room and patch her up when i saw where one of her wound was on her chest "shit i cant do anything without her and her fathers permition"i say and put some cloth there to stop the bleeding and go and have a talk with magneto

three hours later

Wanda started to stir so i got up immediately and went to her side she opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled

"i guess i got lucky you didn't kill me huh"she says i frown "what is it john" i then decide to tell her

"well you see when i attacked you i misplaced a attack and i already got your fathers permition to do what needs to be done but i also need your permition to close the wound"i say to her and she looks at me puzzled i then point at her chest and she blushes

"oh so that's where it is"she says i nod and she knows what needs to be done "you have my permition just please be careful"i nod and grab a needle thread and some rubbing alcohol some peroxide along with a shot of morphine as she takes off her shirt and bra blushing madly i then begin my work

After about a hour of work i finnaly was done so i cleaned and bandaged the wound and gave her a shot of morphine and turn around as she gets dressed "now be very careful not to do anything to open that wound now you cant take a shower for 24 hours and i want you to stay in bed until its fully healed understand only leave your room if its necessary" she nods and i begin to leave when she stops me

"hey john thanks for stitching me up and i give you payment in a couple of days"she says and i go to protest but she holds up her hand and says "it will be my way of saying thanks and welcome to the family i just need my sisters approval"she says and i start to wonder what that means but let it slide i then leave and try to find lorna i find her in her room looking at something i knock surprising her

"oh john hi i didn't see you there"she says nervously

"what do you have behind your back lorna"i ask her and come twords her she knows she caught and pull out my IPod from behind her back i smile

"well i was never really aloud to listen to music since my dad didn't approve of it but i just wanted to listen to something real quick"she says and i nod holding out my hand for her to give it here i type in the code

"well your dad will probably like my music since i have a lot of oldies in here"i say and show her

"so how do you play the music"i explain that i need a special device to play it and i would probably have to go out and find one she nods and i leave to find one i return half an hour later with the device and start to play my music playlists for her which she enjoys

Three hours later

"wow you have a lot of song on this thing dont you"i nod and get to a song i know she will like so i turn it up full blast and pause it and she asks me why i did that

"well you see i think this song requires a slow dance of some sort if your up to it"i say and stand up holding out my hand for her to take which she does with a smile i then press play and wait for the song to play it then start to play Santeno and Johnny Sleep Walk

we danced nice and slow until the song ended then a knock at the door made us jump and lorna went to answer it to see wnada there

"we need to talk lorna alone for a moment"she says and they step out into the hallway for a couple of minutes then lorna comes back in with a small smile and blush on her face

"what is it"i ask her "well my sister wishes to see you three nights from now so she can give you your payment" she says and giggles

"ok well its late i think we should head off to bed" I say and she nods and we climb into bed together and i kiss her goodnight and we fall asleep


End file.
